Treizième lune
by lamarcheuse
Summary: Dans l'enceinte de l'école Kamiya Kasshin, au sabre qui protège la vie, le temps passait sereinement en cette période, même si les élèves de la jeune fille restaient trop peu nombreux. Les autres occupants vaquaient à leurs occupations, ou pas, tel Sanosuke, un brin d'herbe entre les dents, les mains dans les poches, traîné de force à l'intérieur du dojo en soupirant.


Dehors, les nuages s'amoncelaient dans des grondements sourds, préparant un orage violent qui ne tarderait pas à crever le ciel obscurci. Les hirondelles volaient au ras du sol, fendant l'air. Un coup de vent brusque emporta avec lui de nombreux pétales de cerisiers dans un tourbillon. Les clochettes étirèrent un long tintinnabulement plaintif, les unes après les autres. Un chat détala dans la rue, les moustaches frémissantes d'avoir reniflé d'alléchantes odeurs. Au loin, le long d'une rizière, Jolie Lune tentait d'apprivoiser le vent avec son cerf-volant de papier de riz rouge à l'armature de bambou, compagnon de l'oiseau. Son grand-père se précipita pour la faire rentrer à l'abri, avant l'ondée. Il soupira : ses parents n'avaient pas assez de temps pour s'occuper d'elle et l'aimer comme ils l'auraient dû. Il la serra dans ses bras, l'oiseau pépiant joyeusement en voletant autour d'eux.

Dans l'enceinte de l'école Kamiya Kasshin, au sabre qui protège la vie, le temps passait sereinement en cette période, même si les élèves de la jeune fille restaient trop peu nombreux. Les autres occupants vaquaient à leurs occupations, ou pas, tel Sanosuke, un brin d'herbe entre les dents, les mains dans les poches, traîné de force à l'intérieur du dojo en soupirant.

« Aïe ! »

Yahiko, abandonnant son balai un court instant se mit à rire.

« Bien fait pour toi, Sanosuke, tu n'avais qu'à être attentif !

– Je n'ai pas demandé à m'entraîner, moi. Vois plutôt avec lui, petite lady. Moi, j'en ai marre ! »

Il sortit en soupirant, les yeux au ciel. Il ressentait beaucoup d'affection pour Kaoru, et une certaine reconnaissance pour le logis offert bien qu'il ne l'avouât point. Pour rien au monde, non ! Il claqua de la langue en levant les yeux au ciel. La jeune fille grimaça.

Un peu plus loin, Kenshin l'observait. Kenshin au regard lointain de ceux qui cherchent plus loin que l'apparence. Kenshin qui possédait la véritable délicatesse, faite toute d'intuitions. Il lui suffisait de lire entre les lignes, à lui, qui savait effleurer son émotion. Elle sourit. Le cœur soudainement réchauffé par la présence, il baissa les yeux sur les fillettes qui tiraient sur ses vêtements. Une phrase de Kaoru lui revint alors en mémoire : _Les rires des enfants sont des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs_. Mi-pensif, mi-amusé, il releva légèrement le visage pour observer à nouveau la jeune fille qui se redressait, le regard impératif et décidé. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tendresse envahit son âme.

Le besoin d'affronter un adversaire plus fort qu'elle se faisait violent, ces temps-ci. L'impérieuse nécessité de se sentir prête à protéger les siens, sans aucun doute. Et bien que Yahiko fût un apprenti doué, il restait un enfant, avec moins d'expérience qu'elle. Elle soupira, et se rendit d'un pas nerveux à l'entrée, sortant quelques instants dans la rue sous un regard parme curieux qui surplombait un doux sourire.

« Bon, d'accord… Je vais tâcher de trouver quelqu'un pour m'entraîner. Je sais qui. »

Sanosuke, haussant les épaules, partit à la rencontre de Kenshin, de corvée de linge. Il aimait à le taquiner. Imperturbable, ce dernier continuait son œuvre, deux fillettes courant autour de lui en pépiant de leurs voix flûtées sous son regard attendri.

« Yo, Kenshin, si on allait s'entraîner ?

– Pas pour l'instant, je suis occupé.

– Quand je pense que tu t'occupes du linge !

– Il n'y a que Kaoru qui ramène de l'argent à la maison. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour l'aider, comme je te l'ai déjà dit.

– Oh, aller !

– Peut-être devrais-tu aller la voir, elle recherche un partenaire pour s'entraîner.

– Je viens de la quitter, j'en ai marre de me prendre des coups de bâton sur la tête ! »

Alors même qu'un sourire bienveillant s'épanouît sur ses lèvres, muni d'une patience infinie, le jeune homme s'interrompit pour s'accroupir et jouer avec les petites filles. Celles-ci s'installèrent sur ses genoux, et la plus jeune démarra une ascension incertaine. Son but affiché était l'atteinte des épaules de son ami, tout en s'agrippant à ses cheveux roux, forçant sa nuque à s'incliner en un angle improbable. Elle lui arracha d'ailleurs une grimace en pouffant.

La porte du jardin s'ouvrit doucement à cet instant, figeant hommes et enfants. Un individu à la mine patibulaire et au regard inquiétant se présenta. Les deux amis se mirent imperceptiblement en garde, les fillettes derrière eux. À cet instant, Kaoru sortit en courant, se jetant dans les bras de l'homme sous le regard ahuri de ses deux compagnons. Kenshin laissa s'échapper une exclamation surprise.

« Les amis, je vous présente Minato. Il vient pour m'aider à m'entraîner ! »

Le visage dudit Minato s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

« Ma chère petite, je serai toujours là pour toi, maintenant que je suis revenu. Tu pourras faire appel à moi comme tu l'as fait, en laissant cette clochette à ton entrée. Je viendrai. »

Kaoru dévisagea Sanosuke avec hauteur, et se détourna brusquement. Kenshin, haussant des sourcils intéressés, se vit invité à les observer, dans le dojo.

L'homme et la jeune fille entrèrent et se sourirent.

– Nous allons utiliser ces bâtons, pour commencer, question de s'échauffer. »

L'homme avait quitté sa veste et se tenait, torse nu, en pantalon gris bouffant et chaussettes hautes jaunes beurre. Il avait déposé contre le mur orienté au sud une gravure représentant le Bodhisattva Vajrapani, sensé donner force et compétences de combat.

Ses mains se joignirent en un salut Shaolin au niveau du chakra du cœur, la main gauche ouverte posée sur le point droit fermé, avant d'esquisser un pas.

Le signal.

Avec un naturel confondant, il libéra sa force, brutalement, faisant sursauter Kenshin qui vit sa main se porter instinctivement à la garde de son sabre. Il ressentait l'esprit guerrier de l'homme à un point rarement atteint, qui déclenchait des frissons d'anticipation sur sa nuque et tout autour du sixième chakra, siège de l'intuition. Était-elle en sécurité ? Kaoru semblait avoir une pleine confiance en cet homme. Il fit la moue et attendit, prêt au combat, cependant. L'homme lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil bienveillant.

Minato sentit alors une immense puissance, le Ki, partir de son plexus jusqu'à envahir son bâton, coulant le long de son bras, en longues vagues successives. Un coup. Deux coups que la jeune fille para, concentrée au-delà de tout. Trois coups. Il respira, recula, puis baissa son arme. Puis recommença. Encore et encore. Puis marqua la fin de l'échauffement par un salut. Il inclina son buste vers son adversaire, qui en fit autant, sans le quitter des yeux, restant tous deux terriblement silencieux. Leurs exercices avaient ébouriffé les spectateurs.

L'homme prit une inspiration. Un mouvement de recul sur sa jambe droite, la gauche lancée vers le ciel, mains recroquevillées, effectuant une rapide pantomime devant son visage. Il fit une feinte vers l'avant, bras droit fendant l'air, murmurant « le dragon ». Minato ferma un instant les yeux devant l'attention intense de Kaoru.

Ses bras se tendirent loin vers le plafond, s'écartant doucement puis s'enroulant vers son torse comme pour s'arroger une puissance extérieure. Comme pour prendre ce que l'univers lui offrait Comme pour la faire sienne. La rapidité du mouvement était hallucinante de fluidité. « Le tigre ».

Deux pas en arrière, penché, les bras suivant la voussure des épaules puis il se redressa sur une jambe, bras en ciseaux. Des mouvements lestes en arcs de cercle, puis un saut comme pour saisir une liane qu'il tirait vers lui. Mouvements légers, souples et malicieux. « Le singe ».

Une longue inspiration. Des mouvements de traction des bras, avançant de droite et de gauche, des entrechats. Un pas presque lourd, pesant. « Le cheval ».

Il dessina un cercle avec le bras droit avant de décocher un coup de poing puis de pied dans un saut finissant dans une parfaite immobilité. « L'hirondelle ». L'oiseau avait ouvert ses ailes.

La jeune fille avait répété chacun de ses mouvements dans une fluidité perfectible. Elle était essoufflée. L'homme s'interrompit, se redressa et pris une longue inspiration. Il rouvrit ses yeux et fixa Kaoru.

« Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. Je te propose que nous les travaillions ensemble jusqu'à ce que tu les maîtrises, et nous passerons aux autres après. »

Dedans, la jeune fille servait un thé vert corsé à son invité. Dehors, le ciel grondait, l'air était saturé d'électricité. Une odeur d'orage s'éleva et la pluie s'abattit. Une litanie de juron se déversa de la bouche de Sanosuke, sorti depuis peu, affalé sur le sol de bois. Kenshin, quant à lui, se précipita pour mettre son linge à l'abri. Les clochettes tintinnabulaient furieusement et les pétales de cerisier tourbillonnaient.

A Tokyo, Shishio se préparait.

* * *

L'art martial que je décris est celui-ci :

.fr/kung-fu/xing-yi-quan-et-xin-yi-liu-he-quan

J'ai visionné quelques entraînements sur YouTube, c'est impressionnant.


End file.
